Many users spend much of their time with computing devices in interacting with communications applications or communications agents; such a voice agents, email agents, instant messaging agents, and multi-media communications agents that allow communication via video, still images, audio, and/or text. To access documents and/or web content, users must leave their communications agents to access other applications which are not well integrated with communications agents. Further, access to network resources including data and services may vary depending on whether a user is connected to a work intranet, a home network, a wireless network of a wireless voice and Internet service provider. Due to the importance of user communication, communications agents have access to data and services from most locations, via most service providers, and/or via organizations that own and/or control a network through which a user device connects. Integration of network capabilities such as Internet search and intranet search into a communications agent would allow user's access to data and services not accessible via current web search, allow users' to remain engaged with their communications agents, and provide new capabilities as described herein.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for processing a search query exchanged via a communications protocol.